


Cosmic Love

by BlackInkQuill



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkQuill/pseuds/BlackInkQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pride of Star Command has a little sister?! What happens when Warp gets a hills of her and takes her to Zurg? Original character, and my first story on here. Let me know how I'm doing, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let me give a bit of info: Jessica is 18, and has lived in an Academy provided dorm most of her life. 
> 
> She had mixed eye color. It's a unique eye color containing blue, green, and brown pigments, often appearing to change color when seen from afar.
> 
> This is my first story on here, so please be gentle. Enjoy!

It was another long, hard day, but this one will change my life.

·····················································

Due to the stormy weather we've had all week, the power in my house went out, making my alarm clock useless. When I woke up, I was an hour late for school. Quickly, I got dressed and ran out of my house, putting my hair in a ponytail on my way out. I ran down the sidewalk for about four blocks before the campus came into view: Star Command Academy. Slowing down to a walk, I went up to the reception desk in the front office. "Good morning, how can I help you?" Asked the receptionist, not looking up from the computer. She was green in color with six arms, each with three fingers. "Jessica Lightyear, reporting in."  
  
She stopped typing and looked at me through her glasses. I was dressed in grey sweats, a white tee, and a grey jacket. My brown hair was sticking up despite the ponytail, and my cheeks were red from running all the way here. She scrutinized me a moment longer, then proceeded to continue typing. "Miss Lightyear, you are aware that this is Star Command Academy. Don't think that just because your brother is the pride of Star Command and the Galactic Alliance, that you can just come in whenever you like." Here we go again. "There are rules and regulations that must be kept up." She moved away from her computer, picked up a clipboard, then began to walk down the white halls. "We all must obey and abide by them. For goodness sake! Your brother wrote the book! I would expect his own sister to have some respect for them."  
  
I walked silently next to her. If I try to explain that my power went out, she'll accuse me of making excuses. She kept talking about my brother, Buzz, and the rules until we reached my classroom. Gosh, I can't stand being compared to Buzz! It's the same thing, "Why can't you be more like your brother?", "Buzz was never late.", "Buzz could've done that in half the time.", "Buzz this" and "Buzz that". I'm sick of hearing about Buzz! Once we reached the classroom, she pushed the button to activate the sliding doors. Just my luck that Commander Nebula and, would you believe it, Buzz and his team were here to do demonstrations and observe the class.  
  
All eyes were on me as I made my way to my seat. The seats were leveled so that the farther back, the higher they were. My seat is in the very back; the top row. Buzz cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the classroom. "Well, back to what I was saying..." I stopped paying attention when he flashed me a look that meant I was in trouble. My hand tapped the side of the table-like desk, causing my datapad to slide out. Making sure no one was paying attention to me, I slipped in my earbuds, started a random playlist, then went to the drawing app. Most people need to use the datapen when on this app, but not me.  
  
I loved using my fingers to draw. It felt like I had more control of the drawing and details that way. Finally, I had some peace of mind. For an hour, anyway. The bell rang to change classes, pulling me out of my little world. Half the class had already filed out by the time I'd replaced my datapad and put my earbuds away. Just as I made it to the door, a firm hand grasped my shoulder. "Not so fast, Jessica." I turned to see Buzz cross his arms across his chest, a disappointed look on his face. Commander Nebula escorted his team out of the classroom to give us some privacy.  
  
When the door shut, Buzz began his rant. "The rules clearly state that every ranger-to-be must be punctual. Care to explain why you were late?" "Buzz, my power went out. My alarm clock didn't work." I tried to explain. He held up his hand to stop me. "And yet every single one of your classmates managed to make it on time. Jessica, we've been through this." He placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook him off. "It was one time, okay?! Sheesh, you'd think I was purposely ditching school or something. Not everyone can be as perfect as you, ya know!" "Now there's no reason you need to raise your voice, young lady! When mom and dad died, they left you in my care. So as the responsible one, you are grounded."  
  
I looked at him in disbelief. He's gonna ground me? Oh. Heck. No. "What gives you the right to ground me?! You're never even around! You go off to save the galaxy, but can't spend time with your own flesh and blood! You're never around when I need you!" Tears of frustration slid down my cheeks. With all the pent up rage I could muster, I screamed in his face, "I HATE YOU!!" Buzz stepped back from the magnitude of my voice. I turned on heel and ran out of the classroom, right past the listening crew members. I was thankful nobody followed me as I hid in the restroom, wiping the tears from my face. My bottom lip trembled, my eyes stung, and I looked like a mess.  
  
I quickly turned on the sink and rinsed my face. "I don't hate Buzz." I grabbed a paper towel and dried my face. "I hate being compared to him. He needs to get that I'm my own person, that he can't just ditch me here and then assume he still has authority over me. I can take care of myself. I don't need him... or Star Command."

························································

Meanwhile, Buzz stood there, still shocked by what he'd just heard. You would think that after having his name cursed by every criminal in the galaxy, this wouldn't have impacted him so much. But coming from the one family member he had left, well, that hurt. Booster snapped his fingers to get his attention. "Buzz? You okay?" Mira came up beside him. "Buzz. What's going on? Who was she?" "My... sister." Buzz let his head hang low in guilt. The news came as a surprise to all except Commander Nebula. "But, if she's your sister, how come she said she hated you?" Booster questioned, wondering how and why anyone could hate Buzz Lightyear.  
  
"Weren't you listening? He's always in space! He never spends time with her, she's been alone since the death of her and Buzzes parents!" XR stated, making the Jo-Adion gasp. "It's true." Buzz admitted, solemnly. "Mom passed shortly after giving birth to Jessica, and... Dad died in battle." Everyone knew how his father died during the Intergalactic war with the evil emperor Zurg. He died a hero. "I chose to follow in my father's footsteps, to join Star Command and defend the universe from evil doers." He clenched his fist for emphases, and then sighed.  
  
"Once I graduated and became a full fledged ranger, I left Jessica with the Academy, thinking she'd be safer there. I just wanted to keep her safe." Nebula shook his head. "Son, you need to go apologize to her. She's been growing up all on her own, and that's not something to be ashamed or proud of. Everyone needs someone in their life." Buzz straitened up at his words. "You're right, Commander." Unfortunately, the moment was short lived as the ceiling exploded above them. Darkmatter glided in, coming to a halt at the front of the room. "Surprise." He said with a cheeky grin. "Warp!" "That's my name, don't wear it out." "Nice try, Warp. You let yourself get surrounded." True. Team Lightyear and Commander Nebula stood in a circle around Darkmatter. The traitor smiled at them. "He's smiling. Why would he be smiling unless-"  
  
The walls suddenly exploded, revealing squadrons upon squadrons of Hornets surrounding them. "-it's a trap." The yellow and black robots began bombarding Team Lightyear with laser blasts, causing the Space Rangers to run for cover. XR and Mira ducked behind an overturned desk, immediately returning fire. Booster, Buzz, and Commander Nebula stood their ground, using their fists to destroy the drones. Mira blasted a large, red and black hornet about to blast Buzz. XR soon joined Booster, tearing apart several drones. Commander Nebula started blasting robots with his pegged leg, exploding a decent amount of robot scum.  
  
The commander managed to hit the emergency fire drill. Sirens flared throughout the entire building, teachers began escorting their students outside while other Rangers ran towards what they assumed was a fire. Not a moment after arriving, the Rangers took their cue to step in. Even though there were more Rangers to help, they were still very much out numbered. Suddenly, all the drones stopped firing. The Space Rangers didn't have a second to ponder why; when a high-pitched ringing filled the air. The frequency was so high, one by one, each ranger fell to their knees.  
  
Warp laughed triumphantly. "Like the sound of that, Lightyear? It's Zurg's newest weapon: The Sonic Immobilizer. Each hornet is equipped with one, all controlled by this remote control." He waved a small, purple controller on his good hand, knowing none of the Rangers could even think about moving. He turned the dial, increasing the blast till one could see the sound waves coming from the hornets and directed at the helpless rangers. Again, he laughed. A sick glee from seeing his former partner rendered so helpless. The tapping on his shoulder interrupted him, though. When he turned his head, a fist knocked him down on his rear, causing the control to fall out of his grasp.  
  
Jessica stepped on the miniature device, crushing it. The sound waves ceased their attack on the rangers, allowing them to stand, albite wobbly. Warp rubbed his chin, sitting up to see who had the audacity to punch Zurgs number one agent. There stood a brown haired girl, rubbing her fist and sneering at him. "No one messes with my brother." "Jessica, get out of here!" Warp looked between Buzz and the mysterious girl with a strong punch. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "Gee, Buzz. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?" He smirked, looking her up and down. "Or the fact that she's pretty cute." Warp was standing now and made an advance towards her.  
  
Buzz leapt forward, but he wasn't fast enough. Warp held Jessica close to him with his metal arm. "Nice try, Lightyear." His wings popped our behind him. "See ya around!" He called as he took off, activating the hornets self-destruct as he flew out of the building with his hostage. Just as he suspected, Buzz flew out of the smoke and after them. He knew Buzz wouldn't use his wrist laser while he had his sister. Doing a quick spin, Darkmatter pulled out his own laser rifle and shot Buzz's right wing. Warp flew higher, just past cloud level, where his ship was. He placed, rather threw, his hostage into the backseat, then got in the drivers seat.  
A seatbelt restrained the brunette from attacking her captor. Darkmatter started his ship, and with speedy take off, zoomed into the blackness of space.


End file.
